


Bath Time!

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [6]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mr. Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bubble Makes Getting Clean Almost as Much Fun as Getting Dirty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a response to [this prompt](http://trek-rpf-kink.livejournal.com/1765.html?thread=2109157#t2109157) from the Trek RPF Kink Meme.

Chris accosts him as soon as he steps through the door, "Seriously?"

"What?" Zach asks.

"You're seriously wearing a Mr. Bubble shirt."

"What?"

"Zach," Chris says with a grin, "People already suspect that you're not exactly straight."

"So?"

"So, going out in a shirt with a pink cluster of bubbles with googlie eyes doesn't help your case."

"Says the man dressed only in my towel." Zach smiles and places his hands over Chris's hips and aforementioned towel.

Chris runs his hands down Zach's chest and Mr. Bubble's face, "Well, I was about to take a shower," he says, nibbling Zach's ear.

Chris pulls away, eyes lighting up, and Zach, suddenly afraid of that smile, starts to back away.

"Oh, no you don't," Chris says as he pulls the other man toward the bathroom, "C'mon, it'll be fun. You have a nice, big tub and I know you have some bubble bath hidden somewhere."

Zach hesitates in the doorway. Chris sighs in exasperation and whips off his towel, "For God's sake man, you're wearing a Mr. Bubble shirt."


End file.
